thomasandtugsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A New Hatt
Summer is always busy on Sodor. Lots of people, lots of cargo. Spencer and Hiro often visit around this time to help out. Also, sometime in Mid July, Sir Topham Hatt takes a vacation. One bright moring, Sir Topham Hatt came to Tidmouth Sheds. "For the next week, I will be on vacation with Lady Hatt on the Mainland." "Who will be in charge?" asked the engines. The answer opend one of the car doors. "Hello everybody!" "Sir Lowham! It's good to see you again!" cried Thomas. "Yes Thomas, it is good to see you too." said Sir Topham's brother. "Now Lowham, you must get my wife and I to the Airport quickly. The list of Jobs is in my office." "No problem, Topham!" Lowham laughed at his rhyme. After taking his brother and Lady Hatt to the Airport, Lowham went to the main office at Knapford. He looked at the list of Jobs and thought he should have some fun with the engines. At Tidmouth Sheds, he told Thomas to pull the Express, Edward to pull the Flying Kipper, Henry to pull the Mail, Gordon to take Annie and Clarabel down Thomas' Branch Line, James to pull Henrietta, Percy work at the Flour Mill, Toby to pull heavy goods, and Emily to shunt in Wellsworth Yard. The engines were confused but did what Sir Lowham said. Thomas pulled the express with pride. "Hurry Hurry Hurry!" he said. Edward thought the seaside was beautiful but he hated the fish smell. Henry thought that the mail was fun and he made quick friends with Tom Tipper. Gordon hated his job and when he saw any other engine laughing, he would just look down in shame. James told Henrietta that even though she is old, she is a nice coach. Percy got very dusty and dirty at the mill. Toby almost popped a piston pulling the heavy goods but he surrvied and Emily would stand no trickd from the trucks. But then, everything happend at once! Emily was puting some trucks into place but they were being troublesome and wouldn't listin to her and ended up derailing. Then, Edward came down the same line with the Flying Kipper and Percy was coming from the other direction with flour trucks. The signalman had know idea about Edward. The two engines collied with Emily's wreak and flour and fish went everywhere! The mess cause blockage on the mail track and the express track. Thomas and Henry were blocked. Toby was also heading towards the wreak. His train was too heavy for him to puff slowly down Gordon's Hill and he smashed into Edward's tender. Gordon and James dropped off the coaches back at the yard when the Yard Manger got a call. "You two must go to Wellsworth to clean up a massive pile up." The two engines grabbed Rocky and Harold and Butch followed. Soon everything was cleaned. The only engines who needed fixing were Toby and Edward after their collision. Sir Lowham was cross. "All of you have cause Confusion and Deley!" he cried, trying to sound like his brother. "But you gave us Jobs that we weren't used too." said Thomas. "OK....Fine. I mixed up the job list my brother gave me." confessed Lowham. All the engines were annoyed. "Look, if you don't tell my brother. I won't mess with your jobs for the rest of his vacation." The engines agreed and when Sir Topham Hatt came back he thought nothing was wrong....Until he got to Wellsworth. "What's this? A fish? LOWHAM!!!!!!" Characters *Thomas *Sir Topham Hatt *Sir Lowham Hatt *Gordon (Groans) *Diesel ''(Laughs at Gordon) '' *Edward ''(Does not Speak) '' *Henry (Does not Speak) *James (Does not Speak) *Percy (Does not Speak) *Toby (Does not Speak) *Emily (Does not Speak) *Annie and Clarabel (Does not Speak) *Henrietta (Does not Speak) *Spencer (Stock Footage) *Hiro (Stock Footage) Triva *Stock Footage from Creaky Cranky and The Biggest Present of All are used.